Attack Of The Zombies
by Monica Hofmann
Summary: Pues, principalmente esta historia trata de "Zombies", como lo dice el titulo, asi que, esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza hace 1 mes, pero no me animaba en escribirla, asi que... Ahora esta a qui.. Personajes principales... Levi y Mikasa... (Rivamika)
1. Chapter 1

"Attack of the zombies"

04/07/2015

Capítulo 1 de 31…

Capitulo 1.- The ship is slowly sinking (El Barco Se Hunde Lentamente)

Desperté en un edificio abandonado, una pistola atada a la cintura una daga en la mano y una alarma quien entrara por la puerta ¿Cómo?, asi poniendo tres botellas de vidrio en un lazo atada a la puerta y quien entera caerían… Tome la mochila que siempre traigo con migo, preparare el arma para salir… "Shlash", sonaron las botellas al caer, inmediatamente corri hacia la puerta escondiéndome, esperando a que el "Zombie", entrase a la habitación para ahorcarlo y enterrarle la daga, espere un segundo y no paso nada me pare de nuevo y Sali de la habitación, ¿No hay nadie? Volví a tomar las cosas y me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero ahora con el arma en manos, bajé por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, "¡Mierda!" antes de ocultarme habían 5 zombies abajo no podía dispararles llamaría la atención de todos de los de afuera, intente ocultarme por los objetos que me cubrían, me dirigí directo a la puerta que decía "Salida", la abrí cuidadosamente para no llamar su atención…. A veces pienso que la suerte no está de mi lado, o simplemente soy muy IDIOTA para darme cuenta que es no es "Un cuento" si no la "REALIDAD", era un zombie o más bien un monstruo de piel verde, con heridas muy graves y sangre por todos lados, ¿Qué demonios?, no tenía un pedazo de cabeza, corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, intente esquivarlo PERO NO!, el muy MAL PARIDO tuvo que tirar un bote de basura llamando la atención de todos, corrí hacia la calle como si no hubiera un mañana ¡DIABLOS! La mochila pesaba no quería tirarla ya que traía agua, comida, balas, y unas arma y una ropa de repuesto y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, corrí al otro extremo pase por edificio en edificio intentando abrir una puerta NO, TODAS ESTABAN ATASCADAS, seguí corriendo, mire hacia tras ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que estos pudieran correr perfectamente?, ¿Evolucionaron?, ¿Pero Qué?, ¿Cómo?, no había tiempo para pensar al dar la vuelta habían mas zombies ¡PERFECTO! Saque el arma con tan solo 6 balas les empezó a disparar uno por uno, uno se fue sobre mi puse el arma debajo de su barba y al apretar el gatillo ¡AGH!, ya no había mas balas, lo golpe sacando mi daga y golpeando a otro zombie, EN DIFINITA HOY NO ERA MI DIA me deje caer al suelo de rodillas si iba a morir moriría con algo de ¿Paz?... ¡No!, ¡NO!, no moriré a qui cuando estaban a punto de morderme "BANG!", solo un arma, disparándole en la cabeza al zombie le mire… Era una chica de pelo negro corto hasta los hasta los hombros, tez blanca, tenía una escopeta en sus manos y una mochila tenia la respiración agitada…

-"Quieres morir o vivir?"- Mientras cargaba de nuevo su arma…

-"Quiero vivir y morir naturalmente"- Mientras sacaba el otro arma que tenia.

-"Entonces, corramos… Como si no hubiera una mañana"-

La chica empezó a correr –"Sígueme si quieres vivir!"-, no tenia opción "Morir" o "Vivir", no importaba la seguí con importar que, la chica abrió la puerta de un edificio dejándome entrar, seguido cerró la puerta comenzó a subir las escaleras ¿A dónde vamos?, era un "Hotel", se metió a una habitación y al entrar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertando en un cuarto de un hotel un arma en mi mano por si algún JODIDO ZOMBIE entraba sin hacer ruido o más bien, esquivando las alarmas… Ja!, me dirigí hacia la pequeña salía que había ahí tome un poco de agua, poniéndome la playera que me había quitado para lavarla, "BANG!", solo la primera bala, me asome por la ventana para ver de donde era el sonido "BANG!", sono el segundo, ¿Alguien esta em problemas?, tome la chamarra, mi mochila y la escopeta,

-"A donde vas?"- Mientras se paraba de la cama…

-"Christa!, quédate a qui, iré ayudarle, cuida de ymir, ¿Vale?-Mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-"Si…Cuidate"-.

Sin decir nada, Sali corriendo del lugar "BANG!", sono el tercero, Sali del lugar corriendo lo más rápido posible, "BANG!" sonó otro," BANG!" La suerte estaba de mi lado no me había encontrado a ningún zombie en mi trayecto, "BANG!" sonó pero más cerca, supuse que ya había llegado, golpe a uno cuando había llegado, rompiéndole la cabeza, Cuando llege se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y un zombie apunto de morderlo "BANG!" le había disparado en la cabeza justo a tiempo al zombie… A quel hombre, tenia el pelo negro, tez blanca, con una mochila y un arma seguramente sin balas.

-"Quieres morir o vivir?"- Cargando la escopeta para volver a salir del lugar.

-"Quiero vivir y morir naturalmente"- Sacando otra arma de su mochila

-"Entonces, corramos… Como si no hubiera un mañana"- Le mire y camine para salir del aquel lugar.

Comencé a correr –"Sígueme si quieres vivir!"-, Comenzó a correr a mi lado, sin importar que me siguió, me metí por un callejón abriendo en seguida una puerta dejándolo pasar, cerrando la puerta y comencé a subir las escaleras, me metí por un pasillo y abrí la puerta de una habitación…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

P.V. Normal (?

Al entrar al departamento se encontraba una joven vendando el pie de otra persona, al parecer le habían mordido ya que la persona se veía muy pálida de tanta perdida se sangre, saco el arma y le apunto a la cabeza.

-"¡¿Qué te paso en el pie?!"- Apuntándole a cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

-"¡QUIERES BAJAR EL ARMA!"- Decia aquella chica que le había salvado el trasero.

-"Mikasa!"- Mientras abrazaba a la persona que le estaba vendando el pie

-"BAJA EL ARMA!"- Apuntándole también en la cabeza aquel hombre que había salvado.

-"Eh dicho. ¡Que te paso?, y no lo volveré a repetir"-

-"Christa, aléjate mikasa baja el arma."- Sin expresión alguna.

-"JODER! TE AH MORDIDO ESOS MONSTRUOS?!"-

-"No… Yo se que no disparas, porque sabes perfectamente que no puedes matarme al frente de ellas"-

-"Soy capas de hacerlo!"- Quitándole el seguro a la pistola.

-"MALDITA SEA!, QUIERES BAJAR EL ARMA!, TE EH SALBADO TU CULO!"- Poniendo un dedo en el gatillo del arma.

-"Joder MIKASA BAJA EL ARMA!, CHRISTA ALEJATE!"-

-"DIME QUE TE AH PASADO!"-

-"BIEN!, Me eh lastimado el pie mientras subía unas escaleras de madera no me había fijado que una estaba rota y pise la madera se enterró en mi, habían 5 zombies persiguiéndome tuve que sacar mí pie, pero no medí las consecuencias un pedazo de madera se quedo ahí en mi pie, no podía seguir subiendo las escaleras cuando llego mikasa y les mato, me ayudo a subir hasta la habitación y ahí fue cuando tuvo que abrirme más la herida y sacarme aquel pedazo de madera, mas, la hemorragia no paro"-

-"Entonces…"- Bajando el arma.

-"Si, ahora la que me queda de vida es muy corta -*risa*- jamás imagine que me moriría de una hemorragia"-

-"En mi mochila tengo vendas, alcohol, aguja eh hilo para coserlo, quieres que te ayude?"-

-Sonriendo amargamente-"Si no muero, está bien"-

-"Ymir?"-

-"Basta mikasa, baja el arma y atasca bien la puerta, por los gritos yo creo que deben de estar subiendo"-

-"Bien"- Sale del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Bien, hemos terminado, solo que, necesitas comer bien y mantenerte en reposo ¿vale?"-

-"Gracias"-

-"¿Huh?"-

-"Gracias por no disparar…"-

-"¿Por?"-

-"Porque… Son mi única familia que tengo… En este mundo de mierda que se pudre lentamente"-

-"…"-

-"No somos hermanas de sangre, no venimos de la misma madre y del mismo útero, pero hay algo que nos une… El cariño que no tenemos."-

-"De nada"- Parándose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

-"Mikasa, ymir ya esta mejor…."- Sentándose a su lado.

-"Bien…"-

-"Levi me ah dicho que necesita repuso absoluto y comida nasa"-

-"¿Levi?"-

-"Si, asi se llama, pero ya se va"-

La chica se paro del lugar y se metió de nuevo a la habitación para encontrarse a la persona que le había salvado.

-"A donde vas?"-

-"A fuera?"-

-"No, a donde planeas ir?"-

-"Necesito irme…"-

-"¡A donde?, no tienes municiones y tengo entendido que solo tienes un arma con balas ¿o no es asi?"-

-"Tch!"-

-"Tranquilo, nosotras tampoco tenemos armas ni balas"- Mirando a christa quien se encontraba con ymir-"Cerca de a qui, hay una estación de policías supongo que deben de tener muchas armas, radios, municiones, y algo de comida?"-

-"Una estación de policías?"-

-"Si… Esta a dos cuadras doblando a la derecha ahí se ve luego, luego… Pero… No podríamos entrar, al parecer cerraron las rejas y ahí está lleno de zombies… Planeaba ir hoy pero cuando te escuche disparar fui por ti."-

-"Apenas son las 11:50 p.m., podríamos ir y venir"-bajando la mochila –"Pero, necesito un mapa"-

-"Tengo uno… Ven vamos"-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Bien, esta todo planeado, solo necesitamos un cebó"-

-"Hmmm… Atrás del hotel hay una carnicería, creo que deben de tener carne"- Sentándose en la silla que tenia a un lado. –"Podríamos usarlo como cebo?"-

-"Nada mal ¿eh?, para un "mocosa" como tu, teniendo esa mente brillante"- cruzando los brazos.

-"Mikasa…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Mi nombre es Mikasa, "enano"…"-

-"Levi… "Mocosa".."-

-"Enano!"-

-"Eh! Alto mikasa!"-Recargándose en la puerta-"Su plan está perfecto, pero que les parece si lo hacemos en la tarde?-"

-"No suena mal, pero… ¿'Porque a esa hora´?"-

-"Pues, la carnicería no esta tan cerca, se tardarían mínimo una hora, ya son las 12:30, cuando regresen serán la 3:30, y aparte que hacen las trampas ya serian las 5 ¿no?..."-

-"Hmmm… Mierda!"-

-"O, lo pueden hacer mañana También esta esa opción."-

-"Entonces, mañana…"-

-"Si, pero hoy irían por la carne"-

-"Bien… No hay problema"- Parándose de la silla y poniéndose la chamara-"Anda, mueve tu trasero.

-"Tsch!"- Tomando su mochilá- "Al rato regresamos."-

-"Ymir, cuidate"- Saliendo de la habitación.


	2. Maydan Maydan

Capitulo 2.- Maydan Maydan

Hola chicos, este es el segundo capitulo :3 "Maydan Maydan", espero que les guste y como les dire Dejad un "REVIEWS" plis, necesito su opiñion, si necesito mejorar algo, hago lo que puedo ¿vale?, asi que no los sigo aburriendo

Disfruten

A.T.T.E. Kira.

* * *

Salieron del hotel corriendo para que ningún zombie les pudiera ver o alcanzar, llegaron a la carnicería pero por su ESTUPENDA SUERTE aquel lugar, se encontraba lleno de esos monstros

-"Hey!, LEVI, necesitamos alguna estrategia para sacarlos del lugar y entrar al congelador de las carnes"-

-"Contando con las armas, solo tenemos tres, tu escopeta, mi arma y una daga… ¿'Eso bastara'?"-

-"¿Tal vez?"-

-"Ahora, necesitamos un cebo"-

-"Pues, yo ya tengo uno en la mira, podrías decirme ¿Cuál es?"-

-"…"- *Mente de Mikasa*-"Soy una mariposa!"-(música demasiada gay) Caminando por ahí y cuando los zombies se le acercan (musica metalera), sacando armas y disparándoles a todos los zombies… *realidad*

-"Hye, Mocosa!"-

-"Eh?... Ya se…"- Caminando hasta un bote de basura y lo comienza –"Mi plan, consiste en que llenemos este bote de alcohol y le prendamos."-

-"Bien genio, pero de donde sacamos la gasolina?"-

-"Porque cres que eh vivido estos Diez años en un mundo de zombies?'… Para todo, tienes que tener todo preparado…"- Sacando de su mochila una botella pequeña de alcohol y vaciándole-"Con esto bastara…"-

-"Bien"- Sacando un encendedor y lo deja caer-"Ahora pateamos el bote, tiene que rodar, llamara la atención de los zombies, creo que con eso bastara, pasaremos sin ser vistos"-

-"Esa mi idea, enano"-

-"Cállate"-

Después de golpear el bote, los dos corrieron directamente hacia el negocio sin ser vistos, pasaron por varios pasillos.

–"No hay nadie, esta solo"-…

-"Si, este lugar tiene 10 años sin ser ocupado"-

-"Solo espero que haya carne aun."-

* * *

-"Bien, creo que el refrigerador esta al ultima del pasillo, a que ir rápido"-

-"Vallamos"-

Casi llegando a la puerta dos zombies aparecieron y les empezaron a seguir, pero no le tomaron importancia y llegaron hasta la puerta, mikasa volteo y sacando la daga a un le enterró su daga en la cabeza y al otro le doblo la cabeza.

-"Que?!, la puerta está cerrada!"-

-"¡Qué diablos!"-

Cuando aparecieron repentinamente 4 más caminando a su dirección.

-"Son dos, podre con tra ellos, mikasa tu intenta abrir la puerta!"-

-"Vale"-

Levi uno por uno comenzó a tirarlos pero… Un zombie le tomo del tobillo tirándolo. Mikasa usando su escopeta disparo PERO EL DESTINO SIEMPRE LES TENDRA ALGO PREPARADO PARA MORIRSE, repentinamente zombies empezaron a entrar pero esta vez casi corriendo. Levi rápidamente, se paro y empezó a patear la puerta, mientras mikasa usando su escopeta empezaba a dispararles en la cabeza.

-"Muévete!"-

-"Hago lo que puedo!"-

Los zombies ya estaban cerca…

-"MIERDA!, SOLO ME QUEDAN 2!"-

-"MLADICION! ABRETE!"-

Mikasa, por otro lado solo podía ver aquellos monstros corriendo para devorárselos, levi comenzaba a dispararles con su arma, mikasa seguía ahí parada mirando la muerte ante sus ojos… Levi volviendo a tomar su lugar siguió pateando la puerta, pero un grupo de zombies entraron, mas bien, no grupo TODOS LOS ZOMBIES DEL MUNDO ENTRARON AL LUGAR, mikasa solo se paro y espero su muerte, pero sintió una mano que la tomaba de la mano jalándola y cerrando la puerta…

-"MIERDA!, TRAE ALGO PARA ATASCAR LA PUERTA!"-

* * *

Tomo alrededor de 10 minutos en respirar y calmarse, hasta que levi decidió hablar

Un pequeño cuarto donde todo se veía a la vista, pero no se veía nada de carne alrededor, nada, solo cuchillos en unas mesas, guantes…

-"Bien, creo que alguien más tuvo la certeza de venir primero que nosotros"-

-"Bueno, por lo menos tendremos una muerte asegurada, ¿No es asi?"-

-"Da igual… Yo solo quiero… irme…A…"-*interrumpida por una sonido de un arma disparando* -"¿Eh?"-

-"Al parecer alguien nos vino a salvar"- *tono sarcástico*

-"Ja', ja', ja'"-*recargándose en la pared*

Cuando de pronto una mesa que habían puesto arriba de un estanque pesado, callo, era señal de que habían mas zombies afuera.

-"Solo tengo una bala ¿y tu?"-

-"Tengo 5"- *buscando una salida*

-"Levi… Uno de nosotros morirá a qui?"-

-"Nadie lo hará… Entendido… No te conozco, pero no morirás aquí y nunca más…"- *caminando hacia su dirección y tomando su rostro*-"No.. No moriremos los dos a qui"- *soltándola y buscando una salida*

-"Sobreviremos"- *Mientras amarraba su cabello*

"BOOM!", Otro sonido, era señal que aquel estanque caer si seguían empujando la puerta.

-"Mira ahí!, hay un conducto de ventilación, podemos salir por ahí, aunque no sé en qué dirección valla"-

-"Bien, vallamos por ahí"-

* * *

Mikasa le pasó las mochilas a levi, "BOOM", De nuevo, pero esta vez… El destino ya no está del lado de nadie, los zombies empezaron a entrar por a quel lugar, mikasa se subió a la mesa metiéndose por el conducto pero para SU MALA SUERTE un zombie tomo su pie jalándola.

-"MIERDA!, LEVI, HAN TOMADO MI PIE!"-

Forcejeando para que la soltara pero otro zombie tomo el mismo pie jalándola, mas…

-"Levi, tienen mi pie!"-

Levi, tomo su mano y la comenzó a jalar hacia el, pero era demasiado resbaloso, pero sin importar tomo la mano de mikasa y comenzó a jalarla.

-"MIERDA, MIKASA!"-

-"Levi! No me dejes!"-

-"¡Eh?"- *Abriendo los ojos, como nunca antes*-"Pe-petra?"-

-"Levi!, por favor!"-

-"No, PETRA!"- *jalándola fuertemente hacia el y abrazándola*

* * *

P.V. Mikasa

Pasaron dos minutos después de controlar nuestras respiraciones, intente separarme de el pero aun tenía un agarre fuerte de mí, no me quería soltar, pero no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo ahí asi que tuve que separarme y tomarle el rostro….

-"Hey!, levi, despierta, ¿estás bien?, no podemos quedarnos a qui, vamos párate!"-

-"¿Eh?"- *Abriendo los ojos y mirando a mikasa*¨

-"Parate, vamos antes de que esas vestías puedan ayar la forma de pasar por a qui"-

-"Bien, vete tú al frente yo, ire detrás de ti"-

-"Me quieres ver el trasero ¿verdad?"-

-"Cres que soy un pervertido!?"-

-"Creo que las primeras y segundas impresiones son las que cuentan"-

* * *

P.V. Levi.

Salimos del lugar, por suerte no había ningún zombie y si había eran lentos, caminamos hasta llegar al hotel de nuevo, entramos como la primera vez, por aquella puerta subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación, solo pude dejar la mochila en su lugar eh irme al balcón que se encontraba ahí, Porque justo ahora recuerdo a petra ¿Por qué?, sentándome en el piso saque una caja de cigarrillos y comencé a fumarme uno, En el momento que iva ella iba a morir petra aparece… Termine de fumar seguí sentado mirando al vacio… ¿Qué paso?...

-"Estas bien?"-*entrando al balcón*

-"Si, solo, necesito estar solo"-

-"¿Seguro?"-*sentándose a su lado*-"Cuando me has salvado, me has dicho "Petra"… ¿Se puede saber quién es petra?"-

-"Nadie"- *parándose*

-"Hmm… Bien…"*Quedándose ahí sentado, mirando a la calle*-"Gracias por salvarme"- *parándose para luego meterse a la habitación"-

* * *

P.V. Mikasa.

-"Mikasa, Estas bien?, no te paso nada?"-*acercándose a ella*

-"Esta bien, christa estoy bien"-

-"Y esa mancha de sangre que tienes en el pantalón?"-

-"Unos zombies tomaron mi pie pero por surte no me mordieron… Solo es la mancha de sangre"-

-"No quieres que revise?"-

-"No, me ire a bañar"- *metiéndose al baño*

-"Pero."*siendo interrumpida por ymir*

-"Mikasa ah sido clara, vamos solo está agotada, después de entrar en desesperación yo también reaccionaria haci"-

-"Vale, ire por agua"-

-"Bien"- *recargándose en la ventana*

* * *

Y esto es todo, gracias por leer :3 pronto subiré el proximo capitulo, no olviden de dejan un **REVIEWS :3**


End file.
